


Seungcheol! My Name is Hi

by softyjh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, I might tag more later, Lame attempts at humour, M/M, Non-binary character, Trans Character, jeongcheol centered, non-binary jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjh/pseuds/softyjh
Summary: Seungcheol has just transferred to one of the best universities in New York. He's smart, ambitious, and confident. Who would've thought a non binary med student would have him stumbling all over himself?or, the seventeen university au with an ugly title that no one wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my first fic in a while sorry if it's shitty. but yeah i hope you enjoy!

Seungcheol was nervous. Anyone in his position would be. Transferring to a new university, one across the country from where your old one is, in your fourth year was a scary thing. Seungcheol couldn't quite pinpoint what had made him decide to move from California to New York but he was currently cursing whatever it was out in his head. He was carrying boxes up to his new apartment.

It wasn't very big, but it was nice. It had two bedrooms and a bathroom albeit a small one. There was a nice kitchen with a brand new refrigerator and stove and a dining room/living room area with a large picture window looking out onto a busy street. 

Seungcheol had been staring out of said picture window while holding a box of books when suddenly, the door to the door to the apartment opened. Seungcheol jumped a little bit in surprise, he forgot that he had a roommate. In came a boy around the same age as him. He looked at Seungcheol in surprise.

"Are you my new roommate?" He asked. Seungcheol nodded and the boy smiled. "It's Seungcheol, right? I'm Soonyoung. It's nice to meet you." He said excitedly. "I hope you like the apartment. It's not much but it's cozy."

"It's nice." Seungcheol replied.

Soonyoung began to speak again. "I'm glad you think so. How about I help you move the rest of your boxes and then we can get to know each other. Does that sound good?" 

Seungcheol smiled. "That sounds great."

…

With two people, moving Seungcheol's belongings into to the apartment was easy. They finished moving boxes a little more than an hour after they started. Now, the pair was sitting on the couch in the living room. 

"So what's your major, Seungcheol?" Soonyoung asked.

"I'm a social service major. What about you?" Seungcheol replied.

"I'm a dance major." Soonyoung said. "You're from California right? Why'd you come here?"

"The school here suits me better than the one back home. Also I needed a change of scenery. I've lived in California my whole life, I figured it was time for a change."

Soonyoung nodded, understanding. "I get that. I'm actually from the west coast too. I lived in Seattle for 18 years and as soon as I graduated from high school, I moved here. I felt so refreshed after moving, it was the best decision I've ever made." They sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit until Soonyoung's phone started to vibrate. Soonyoung looked to Seungcheol, silently asking if it was alright for him to answer. The latter nodded. 

"Hello?" ... "What's happened?" ... "Jeonghan slow down, I can't understand what you're saying." ... "Okay, okay I'll be there in a little bit. Take some deep breaths you're all worked up over a minor problem." ... "Alright, bye Jeonghan." 

Soonyoung sighed. "That was my friend. They're the leader of a club at the university and there's some issue with our posters or something. They asked me to come help them sort it out." He explained. "You can come if you want. If Jeonghan is there Joshua and Wonwoo probably are as well. You could meet some more people." 

Seungcheol thought for a second before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds nice. I think it'd be good to meet some more people before the first day." Soonyoung smiled and they both made their way out of the apartment. 

They were a little ways away from their apartment complex when Seungcheol spoke. "So tell me about your friends. You mentioned three?"

"Yeah, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Joshua. Jeonghan's a really nice person. They can be a little eccentric sometimes but they always have good intentions. Wonwoo is nice too. He'll probably intimidate you at first but he's a total softie despite what he does in his free time." Soonyoung stated.

"What does he do in his free time?" Seungcheol questioned.

"He's a drug dealer. Nothing major. He just sells weed to frat boys who are gonna crash and burn once they're done with college." Soonyoung explained.

Seungcheol nodded in understanding. "What about Joshua?" He asked.

"What about Joshua. Well, all we really know about him is that he's asexual and aromantic. To be honest, he's not really friends with anyone except Jeonghan. He's really quiet and mysterious." Soonyoung said. 

Seungcheol thought over that for a minute. What type of person was Soonyoung to be hanging out with someone as over the top as Jeonghan seemed to be, a drug dealer like Wonwoo, and a shady guy like Joshua. That dimmed Seungcheol's bright perception of Soonyoung. 

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes before reaching a nice looking apartment complex, more expensive looking than the one he had just moved into. 

"This is where Jeonghan and Joshua live. I'm not really sure how they afford it because Jeonghan waiting tables at a local diner doesn't exactly break the bank. But still, they have a nice place and the building allows pets! Jeonghan is apparently trying to convince Joshua to let him get a kitten." Soonyoung rambled as he lead Seungcheol into the building and to the elevator. 

Soonyoung pushed the button for the third floor and soon they were moving, jazz music playing softly now. The doors opened with a ding and they were stepping out, Soonyoung turning left down the hallway and Seungcheol following behind him. When they arrived at the correct apartment, Soonyoung knocked loudly on the door.

A boy with dark hair and circular glasses answered the door. "Thank fuck, you're hair. Jeonghan is about three minutes away from pulling out his hair." He sighed, moving aside so they could enter the apartment. 

"He's in his bedroom, Soonyoung." The dark haired boy said. Soonyoung gave a small nod and disappeared down a hallway. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Seungcheol, Soonyoung's new roommate. He invited me along." Seungcheol explained.

"Cool. I'm Wonwoo. The one sitting over there contemplating how he is going to murder us all is Joshua." The boy-Wonwoo said, throwing a glare to a bored looking boy (assumedly Joshua) who was sitting in a comfy looking chair. Joshua threw Seungcheol a nod of acknowledgement when the latter smiled at him. 

Wonwoo went to sit on the sofa, going back to watching whatever show he had previously been watching, leaving Seungcheol to stand awkwardly to the side. He wasn't really sure what to do. Should he sit on the sofa or stay standing and hope Soonyoung was quick? Just when he was about to say something, a boy with a bob haircut came storming down the hall Soonyoung disappeared down. The boy — Seungcheol guessed it was Jeonghan — had a stack of papers in his hands which he tore up until it was small enough to be confetti. 

"I fucking hate straight people!" He exclaimed. He took a few deep breaths and looked up. Only then did he see Seungcheol. The boy fixed his hair and turned to Seungcheol. "Hi nice to meet you! You must be Soonyoung's new roommate. I'm Jeonghan." He said with a smile.

Seungcheol then noticed how stunningly beautiful Jeonghan was. His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he stupidly spit out the words that he would be teased about for the rest of his life. "Seungcheol! My name is hi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter guys!! It means a lot. I hope that you all like the rest of this book because I am really excited to continue writing it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)

"That was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed. I mean it's not unusual for people to stumble over their words in front of Jeonghan but that – that was something else! You should've seen the look on your face!" Soonyoung laughed as he and Seungcheol, who's cheeks were still rosy from the embarrassing encounter earlier, walked home. 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah it was so funny. Embarrassing myself in front of three possible friends is a real hoot." He huffed. 

Soonyoung frowned a little bit. "Hey now, it wasn't that bad. I'm sure Jeonghan found it cute and Wonwoo was amused and Joshua is emotionless so there's nothing to worry about! By next week the whole little mishap will be forgotten!" He assured the older boy. Seungcheol sighed. He hoped Soonyoung was right. 

…

The next day was the start of classes. Seungcheol only had two classes in the morning that day so when he was done he decided to take a book that he had been reading and a blanket to the local park and spend a little time outside. Once he arrived at the park and found a nice spot to sit under a tree, Seungcheol laid his blanket out and sat down, opening his book to where he last left off. It was a nice day, not too hot and not too cold. It was sunny with a few white, fluffy clouds decorating the blue sky. Seungcheol had gotten through two chapters when he decided to take a break from reading. 

Seungcheol placed his bookmark and closed the book, setting it beside him. He then took the time to admire his surroundings. There was a small pond at which an elderly couple were feeding ducks. To his left there was a playground on which a few young kids were playing. To his right there was a field where a small group of teenage boys were throwing around a football.   
Seungcheol closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was already in love with this place. Seungcheol was about to start reading again when someone walked up to his blanket.

"Hey, you're Soonyoung's friend, right?" Came a sweet voice. Seungcheol looked up only to see Jeonghan looking down at him. Seungcheol nodded in reply to Jeonghan's question. Jeonghan smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again! What are you up to today?" 

"Just reading. I figured i should spend a little time outside before I get swamped in studying." Seungcheol explained. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk. Thinking about things." Jeonghan answered. 

Jeonghan had started to say something else when Seungcheol noticed the football that the teenagers from earlier had been playing with was flying towards them. More specifically-- Jeonghan's head. 

Instead of reacting by telling Jeonghan to duck, something in Seungcheol's brain told him tackling Jeonghan to the ground was a better idea. Before he knew it, Seungcheol had tackled Jeonghan and was laying on top of the latter, faces inches apart. Seungcheol expected Jeonghan to be mad at him or annoyed but they did the exact opposite. They gave Seungcheol a big smile and let out a little giggle. 

"Thank you for saving me from that ball. You're my knight in shining armour." Jeonghan joked. 

Seungcheol let out a breathy, awkward chuckle as he rolled off of Jeonghan. "Sorry about that. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
He asked, worried that he had injured Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan smiled at that. "I'm fine, except for the grass stains that are most definitely on my butt, I'm perfectly adequate."

Seungcheol quirked an eyebrow as he stood up, helping Jeonghan up as well. "Perfectly adequate? What does that mean?" He asked.

"Adequate means satisfactory or acceptable. Things are hardly ever better than what is satisfactory so I always say things are perfectly adequate because they are not perfect, not completely imperfect, but right in the middle. That's perfectly adequate." Jeonghan explained.   
Seungcheol smiled. Jeonghan was quirky and Seungcheol liked that. Jeonghan seemed to be a very interesting person that Seungcheol would like to know more about if the former would only give him that chance.

Just as Seungcheol was about to say something, Jeonghan checked their phone. Their eyes widened. "Shit! I'm late for lunch with my mom. I have to go but I'll see you around?" They said. Seungcheol nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Great! Well it was nice seeing you again, Seungcheol. Bye!" Jeonghan said with a wave as they hurried off. 

Seungcheol laid back on his blanket. Jeonghan sure was an interesting being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Please give me feedback and let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating for a while I’ve been having trouble finding time to write. But here’s a new chapter and to be honest I don’t really like the way this chapter came out but I don’t know what to do to make it better so here you go. 
> 
> TW: there is a brief moment of sexual harassment in this chapter so please be aware!

It had been a few days since the incident in the park and during those days, Seungcheol had managed to make a few friends that weren’t Soonyoung. The first friend he made was a boy named Mingyu. He was tall, tan, and dorky and also happened to be the son of the university’s Dean. They had met in a café when Mingyu tripped while walking into the shop, which led to him stumbling into Seungcheol. For some reason the two of them just clicked. Mingyu then introduced him to the friend he was meeting at the café, a boy named Seokmin. They invited Seungcheol to join them and by the time Seungcheol was leaving, he had two new contacts in his phone. 

Unlike Mingyu who was focused on studying and grades, Seokmin’s attention was on parties and hookups, which Seungcheol learned when Seokmin invited him to a party on a Friday night.

“Come on, Cheol! It’ll be fun! It would be a way for you to meet new people.” Seokmin pleaded through the phone. 

“I don’t know, Seokmin. I’m not much of a party person. They’re sweaty and loud.” Seungcheol replies.

“But Hansol is throwing this party! His parties are always the best. You have to come!” Seokmin whines. “Even Mingyu is going.” 

Seungcheol sighs. Parties really weren’t his thing. He didn’t like how loud they were and how sweaty he got while at them. He was always scared that someone would spike his drink and too many drunk girls tried to get him to sleep with them. But he supposed if Mingyu was going he should give it a shot.

“Fine I’ll go. But I’m not dancing and I’m not getting completely wasted.” 

Seokmin’s screech that followed those words was high pitched enough to make a dog’s ears bleed.

…

Seungcheol sighed as he walked up to the house where the party was being held. It was a two story house with a nice big front porch which a couple was currently making out on. Walking passed them, Seungcheol entered the house to find exactly the same thing he found at every party he’s been to. People were grinding on each other as some song with heavy bass played. There were people holding red cups and beer cans and a circle of people who appeared to be playing spin the bottle.   
Before he could move, a loud voice spoke, “Seungcheol you made it!” 

Seungcheol turned to see a tipsy Seokmin walking towards him followed by a very uncomfortable looking Mingyu. Seungcheol gave the pair a small smile. 

“I’m so happy you’re here! Mingyu is boring at parties, he doesn’t even drink.” Seokmin said. “Let’s go get you a drink, c’mon.” He slurred, motioning for Seungcheol to follow him.

Seokmin lead them into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer out of the fridge, opened it, and handed it to Seungcheol. For a while, the three of them just stood in the kitchen, until a boy a little younger than Seungcheol stumbles into the kitchen.

“Seokmin, bro, that girl you like is looking for you. You gotta come now.” He slurred, obviously drunk.

“Shit really? I have to go guys, I’ll see you later.” Seokmin said, rushing out of the kitchen, the drunk boy following behind. 

Mingyu sighed. “I don’t know why I even come to these things, Seokmin always ditches me and I end up alone all night. I think I’m just gonna head home.” 

Seungcheol frowned. “Do you want me to walk with you? It’s kind of late.” 

“If you wouldn’t mind. My apartment is in a more dangerous part of town.” Mingyu said.

Seungcheol set his almost empty beer can down. “It’s fine. I’m getting sort of bored anyway.” 

They started to head out of the kitchen and towards the door when Seungcheol heard a familiar voice say, “Stop, I don’t want to.”   
He paused and turned in the direction of the voice only to see Jeonghan standing against a wall, a guy standing next to them, a smirk on his face and a hand on the former’s thigh. Jeonghan moved the guy’s hand off their thigh only for him to put it back a second later. Seungcheol decided it was time to intervene when the guy moved to kiss Jeonghan’s neck, pinning their arms to the wall. 

“Is everything okay over here, babe?” Seungcheol asked, Jeonghan and the guy kissing their neck looked up at him. “Who’s he?”

“Someone who was just leaving.” Jeonghan answered, shoving the guy off of them. Jeonghan then moved to put their arm around Seungcheol’s waist, the latter wrapping his arm around the former’s shoulders. The guy’s eyes widened before he hurried away. 

“Thanks.” Jeonghan said, taking a deep breath.

“No problem.“ Seungcheol have Jeonghan an awkward smile. They just looked at each other for a second, their faces frozen in half smiles, until someone tapped on Seungcheol’s shoulder. He turned to find Mingyu. Seungcheol’s eyes widened, remembering he was supposed to be taking Mingyu home. “Oh shit, I have to go, I promised my friend I’d walk him home. Will you be good on your own?” 

Jeonghan nodded. “Yeah, Wonwoo should be around here somewhere. I’ll just stick with him. Thanks again.” 

“It was no problem. See you around?” 

Jeonghan smiled. “Yeah.” With that he wandered off towards the staircase, Seungcheol watching them the whole time, as if stuck in a trance. 

“Stop pining and take me home already.” Mingyu huffed. 

Seungcheol’s head snapped towards him. “Shut up, I’m not pining.”

“Sure you aren’t. Now come on, there’s a Law and Order marathon starting in fifteen minutes, if we hurry we can see the start.” Mingyu said, dragging Seungcheol towards the door. 

As they walked to Mingyu’s apartment, Seungcheol’s thoughts were full of Jeonghan. He wasn’t pining. He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I’m sorry if it wasn’t very good I’m trying to get back into the swing of things. A new chapter will hopefully come out soon!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
